Mist
by Mossstar
Summary: Mist is a homeless young cat. But when a stranger visits her home, she will start a journey which will never end...
1. A Stranger Comes

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Sleeping cats littered the straw filled barn floor. Only one cat was awake. Her green eyes flashed and reflected the lightning as it lit up the sky in forks of concentrated light. She was watching a shadow that was climbing through the slightly open window.

She ducked down in the straw and closed her eyes slightly so they wouldn't glint to alert the intruder. The shadow scrambled up on the windowsill and stood up just as another fork of lightning split through the sky.

The strange cat stood silhouetted on the windowsill, its hackles raised and fur standing up on end. The hiding kitten in the straw cowered. She flinched, once, twice. This stranger had danger written all over it.

The intruder leaped down from the sill and shook itself. Water droplets sprayed everywhere. The sleeping cats didn't seem to mind, but one droplet landed on the terrified cat's nose. She flinched again.

The stranger looked up from sniffing a sleeping cat and growled, "Come out and show yourself, kitten." The poor kitten backed deeper in the straw, legs stiff in horror. "I said, show yourself!" The lightning flashed in harmony with the stranger's words.

Quivering with fear, the kitten slowly, warily, dragged itself out of the straw and sat there, shivering. The stranger took a step forward, and more lightning flashed, briefly giving the kitten a chance to see its green eyes and silver fur. The stranger's face was etched with scars, some deep and as healed as they would ever be, and some fresh, as if the cat had fought not too long ago.

It was a very old cat that had gone through many seasons of hunger, war, and pain. Its muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip gleamed white in the light that the lightning brought to the sky. She could also tell it was a she-cat, by the look of her and the sound of her raspy voice.

She lowered her hackles and started to clean her paw, callused after many seasons of traveling.

"So," the stranger said slowly between licks, "What's your name?"

The kitten, who had been watching with horrorific wonder at the stranger's quickly changing moods, jumped in surprise.

"I-I don't have a name..." her voice trailed off as she saw the stranger stop in mid-lick to stare at the nameless kitten with interest.

"Well, then. I'll just introduce myself, and then we'll fix that. My name is Truss. Truss the Traveler. You can just call me Truss. I was named for the way I always seemed to bind other cats and creatures. Paralyze, rather. You know, petrify? Ha, that makes me think of that one time I ran into a badger-oh what am I talking about? I'm sorry, please forgive me. I tend to tell stories of my life, too. See? I do it so much I start doing it in front of a complete stranger that doesn't even have a name yet! What do you think of that, young 'un?"

The kitten just stared.

Truss sighed. "Well. Are you mute or what? Speak up; my ears aren't what they used to be!"

The kitten mewed, "I would like a name, please."

Truss nodded. "Of course 'ya do, young 'un. Lemme see here...hmmm...light brown fur...white paws...ha, there. Blue eyes."

The kitten blinked.

Truss continued, "I once met a cat that looked just like you. Fur, eyes, everything. 'Specially the eyes. Her name was Fogeyes. Good ol' warrior queen if 'ya had ever seen one. But that was back when I lived in the Clans. That was when I was younger...anyways, fact is, you look just like 'er. So I'll name you Mist. Mist'll be your name from now on young 'un. That is, until you...er, or rather _if _you...oh, never mind that. Well, congrats about the name. Er...would you let me stay here for the night? I don't really care for sleeping in the rain."

Mist nodded happily. She had a name! "Stay here as long as you like," she mewed. "Cats are always welcome here."

Truss stiffened. "Oh, no. I mean only to stay here until dawn. I have to travel, you know. It's my life. Always has been. Always will be."


	2. A Dream

Mist blinked open her bright blue eyes. They screwed up against the harsh light of the morning sun.

She sighed and laid her head on her paws. She silently searched for the stranger-Truss-that had arrived as a traveler last night.

The barn was filled with cats. All kinds of them, some travelers, and some that lived here for good. It really was a good refuge for cats. Plenty of food, shelter, and companionship for all. The barn belonged to no one.

Mist had lived here for long as she could remember...for the most part, anyway. She had a few images of cats...in a forest...and they seemed to be fighting over something...she couldn't remember what.

Also, she remembered feelings of pain and suffering...and not only her own. She shivered at the thought of was it had really been...

Oh, but why was she thinking about that now? On a gorgeous sunny day...and she had a name!

_A name...a name...Mist...Mist...mine...its _all_ mine, and it doesn't belong to anyone else! _She thought.

She shook her head. She mustn't be so selfish! Anyway...what about the cat who had given her a name? She had to thank her! She hadn't even thanked her!

Looking around wildly for Truss, she thrust herself out of her sleeping position and went to search for the cat who had been kind enough to give her a name.

She searched in every nook and cranny of the barn. And she knew the barn quite well. So she knew every bit of it, and looked in every bit of it. Even outside the barn, where some cats lay sunning themselves.

She flopped down hopelessly. There was no denying it. Truss had left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mist lay sleeping, dreaming. She was dreaming of the forest. The forest...where she was born.

In her dream, she was sitting in a clearing, lit by the moon, waiting for someone to come. But she had no idea who. She just knew she wanted this someone-cat or an animal of a different species-to come. She had been waiting for a long time.

"Oh, come! Please come!" Mist wailed. "I don't know who you are, but...I need you!" Her last three words echoed through the trees and seemed to ruffle them, and when the echoing stopped her words seemed to cling to every leaf and twig of the forest, and the leaves and twigs whispered to each other, _She needs you. She needs you. _

Mist stared into the depths of the forest. Her bright blue eyes were shimmering with tears of grief. What she was grieving for, she did not know, but she did know it was big enough to shed tears for.

Suddenly a breeze whispered by, and whispered a message into Mist's ear, a message from far away.

_The one who you need is coming, has come, has gone._

"But I am in need of this cat!" Mist sobbed. She didn't know where she got the idea it was a defiantly a cat.

_If you need her, follow your needs..._The voice drifted off.

_Follow my needs. _Mist thought. _Yes...I will follow my needs._


	3. A Journey Begins

The next morning, Mist woke up and stretched long and luxuriously. Then, with a jolt, she remembered her dream.

She must follow her needs...what _were_ her needs, anyway? And how could she follow them?

_Think, _Mist thought to herself. _What are your needs? What has made you feel...complete? _

Then her mind snapped to the day after yesterday.

She had met Truss. Truss had given her what she always wanted...a name. It had made her feel complete. But...she knew she still had more needs to fulfill. She felt an empty hollow spot inside, a...nagging...to do...something.

Now she knew what it was.

Truss had spoken of Clans...and traveling...the voice she used...it was so brave and unafraid...so..._free._

Truss was free. Free to do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted, eat whatever she wanted, and stay wherever she wanted...

Mist wanted to be free.

The truth was, the cats that stayed here guarded her, protected her. From foxes and badgers, they said. In return, Mist had to stay in the properties of the barn, and slave for them.

"Bring me some water, ya little devil!"

"Gimme a back massage, puny 'un! Now!"

Mist had been too afraid to do anything else. They had threatened her with tooth and claw if she disobeyed them.

Mist was fed up with it.

She had to follow her needs...and follow Truss!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mist trudged through the unfamiliar forest determinately. She was following Truss's scent trail. She wondered where the old cat was headed. Then she remembered that Truss was _free_, and she could go wherever she pleased. She grinned, if a cat could do so. And so she trudged on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting late. Mist was weary-pawed, and each step hurt her tender paws. Finally, she collapsed. She moaned in agony. Her joints were aching-really aching-so loud she could hear them! She knew she must keep going and follow Truss, or else she might lose her. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't let her. As her eyes rolled back up in her head, a flash of silver and a light padding of pawsteps were her last vision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mist moaned as she woke up and the harsh light of the sun almost blinded her. Her aching muscles had now turned into tight and sore ones. She felt paralyzed. She shut her eyes tight as they would go, until colors danced in her head.

"That won't help anythin', ya know."

Mist blinked open her eyes.

It was Truss.

Truss winked at her. "Decided to follow me, 'eh? Well, all ya had to do was ask! Now you're travelin' stupid, pushing yourself as hard as that on your first hike!"

Mist felt shame, even though she didn't do anything wrong. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just changed my mind after you left. I...I want to be like you. I...I want to be _free_!"

Truss eyed her carefully.

"Well, then. If you want to travel with the ol' Truss, you'll have to prove yourself worthy! Now, get up!"

Mist gaped at her.

"I uh...I can't." Mist explained shyly.

Truss snarled at her, much to Mist's surprise.

"What do ya mean ya can't get up?! C'mon, ya lazy bunch of bones! Ya good for nothing pile of fur! GET UP!" Truss bellowed her last two words into Mist's face.

"Why you..." Mist was shaking with rage. Yowling, she pushed herself off the ground and flung herself at Truss. Truss easily sidestepped the attack, like she was expecting it.

She turned to Mist.

"Congrats," she rasped, with a slightly cheery tone. "You just proved yourself worthy to go travelin' with me!"

Mist just gaped at her.

_She's crazy, _Mist thought _Totally raving mad._

But nevertheless, Mist agreed to travel with Truss the Traveler, who was indeed, along with Mist now, _free._


	4. Destiny calls

That night, Mist had a dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ughhh...huh...hey...what?! Where am I?! I can't see anything! Am I...dead?

_You are simply dreaming, young one._

Who...are you...?

_We are StarClan, the cats of old legends past away...the ancestors of the Clans. _

Why...why have you come to me?

_To warn you...It is coming._

What is coming?

_A fate unlike any other, unseen by all, unpredicted. We give this destiny to you._

W-what is it?

_It is beyond your wildest imagination..._

W-well...what can I do to prepare for it?

_Nothing. You cannot prepare._

What?! I...I'm not sure I can do this...

_You must take It on, no matter how intimidated you might be._

I must? Can you...offer me any advice?

_Beware..._

Be...Beware...?

_Or you might not even stand a chance._

I...don't think I could ever stand a chance against anything...

_We are giving this destiny to you, young one. If you succeed, the world will be saved._

And...if I don't?

_If you do not...the Unspeakable will happen._

The...Unspeakable?!

_That, too, is beyond your wildest imagination._

What do I do, anyway?!

_First, travel south to the Clans. Then...arrive in ThunderClan. Talk to Firestar. Tell him that we sent you, and you wish to rest here for a few days. We will send him a sign, so do not worry about him refusing. We will tell you more then. _

I couldn't even travel there! Why did you choose me?

_Because, young one...you have power you have not yet unleashed..._

Power? Me? You're kidding me!

_But we're not. Mist...accept you destiny._

But what about Truss? I wanted to travel with her! I want to be free! She...she is what I needed to start a new life!

_We are sorry, Mist. This...is your fate... _

But...I...where...where did you go?! StarClan, where are you?! Come back! Tell me more! Please! StarClan...please...help me!

_This you must do alone, Mist. None of your friends can help you...so you must leave Truss. We will guide you when you need help. Take care, Mist. Save...the world!_

0o0o0o0o0

Mist woke up with a jolt. She gasped for air. Sweat was all over her body, making her feel sticky. Her makeshift nest was in pieces, scattered all over. Her nostrils flared self-consciously. It was sunrise. She was tempted to fall back asleep again, but StarClan's strange voice, like all of the cats that she had ever known were talking to her all at once, echoed in her head. _This you must do alone, Mist._ _None of your friends can help you...so you must leave Truss. We will guide you when you need help. Take care, Mist. Save...the world!_

Mist got up. Saving the world was...a bit beyond her. But...she would try with every ounce of strength she had in her body! She must journey south, to ThunderClan! She glanced at the sun rising in the east. That was the east. She looked directly across from it. That was the west. So...that was north. She pointed her muzzle to the direction Truss and her were traveling towards. The only direction left was south. She turned and looked directly south. _That is where I must go. _She thought. She glanced at the sleeping Truss not to far away from her. Mist padded towards her and laid her tiny nose on Truss's forehead. "I'm so sorry, but I must go. It..." Mist paused. "It is my destiny. And you can't help me...StarClan themselves said so." Even though she had known the old cat for only a few days, Mist couldn't help the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly she looked up, southwards. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her delicate paws, she set off at a steady trot, and then soon broke into a run.

_Good-bye, Truss! _She yowled in her head. _I'm going on a journey of my own...to save the world!_

0o0o0o0o0

Truss woke up. She stretched, and yawned. "Hey, young 'un, Mist! Time to get up, ya lazybones!"

No answer.

She sniffed the air. Mist's scent was stale, but she followed it nonetheless. It went south.

Truss curled her lip. "So she went back, did she? Huh, cats these days are none like they were in my time. No stamina! Well, whatever, I'll just be on my way."

And so Truss went north, and Mist went south. But even though Truss did not show it, there would always be a place in her heart for Mist.


End file.
